


Of Families and Cake

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Patty was nervous but excited as she took Holtzmann up to her uncle's place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: Holtzmann/Patty + "scared?" This went a bit longer the community's 250 word limit, but I'm still counting it as a drabble.

Patty was nervous but excited as she took Holtzmann up to her uncle's place. It was her niece's and two of her cousins' birthdays this month, and her family was getting together to celebrate them. This would be the first time she'd introduce Holtzmann to her whole family.

"You ready for this?" Patty asked. Holtzy had been quiet the whole way over. "My aunt makes a mean cake. They're gonna have three different kinds too cause everyone's so picky about what flavors they want."

She paused by her uncle's door and took a good look at Holtzmann. It was immediately obvious Holtzmann was more than quiet. Her shoulders were slouched, her hands were firmly in her pockets, and she was staring straight through the door like something was waiting on the other side to get her.

Patty tested the waters by tapping her finger against Holtzmann's arm. "Scared?"

Holtzmann squinted her eyes rather than responding.

"It'll be alright. You already met my dad. You liked my dad."

Holtzmann gave a short hum in acknowledgement.

"Pops liked you too." Patty tapped her arm again. "There's cake."

Holtzmann took a deep breath and exhaled. She slowly blinked to focus over on Patty.

Patty smiled and clasped Holtzmann's wrist. "Come on. They're gonna love you."

\----------

**Bonus:**

“I don’t usually do well with families,” Holtzmann said that night as they were walking to the subway. “But I think that went okay.”

“I’ll say.” Patty held up a Tupperware container. “They sent you home with five slices of cake. I might only get one when they split up leftovers.”

“Oh.” Holtzmann reached over and plucked the Tupperware from her hands with a smile.

“Hey! Don’t you eat all of that before we get home…. Holtzy…. You best be saving me that marble piece…. Holtzy…. Holtzy!”


End file.
